(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive mechanism for an electrical component assembly table.
(2) Summary of the Prior Art
In machines for automatically assembling electrical components to a printed circuit board, the components are received from a storage means by a placement head which inserts the component leads down through the desired openings in the board. The board is held on a movable table which is positioned beneath the placement head.
The table is driven through an X-Y motion in response to a programmed control to properly locate the openings in the board beneath the placement head insertion mechanism to position the component leads in the openings of the board. During this operation, the table disc is also rotated in 90.degree. increments to align the component leads with the openings in the board. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,100 and 4,080,730 illustrate machines of this type. The machines of the type illustrated by these patents do not have the table disc controlled by a latching mechanism which also controls the drive to the table disc.